fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe
The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe (キュンキュンストロベリーコスプレカフェ Kyun Kyun Sutoroberī Kosupure Kafe) is an extremely popular and famous cosplay maid cafe in Yumehara Town. 3 of the 5 Cures including a movie-only character, a crossover character, and many others work here. It is located next to Kawaii Paradise in the area nicknamed "Akiba Yumehara". The cafe was first shown in episode 11 of Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. However, it was first mentioned in episode 10. Appearance The outside of Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe is white with the sign of the cafe being white and having its name written in a pastel pink cutesy cursive font with a little heart--which is the dash between "Kyun-Kyun"--and a little strawberry--which is located between the "Strawberry" and "Cosplay"--on it while the inside has cream walls that have cute decorations that relate to the cafe's weekly theme if there is one and a light brown/white tile floor. The table has coasters with cute characters on them and the table itself has cute designs. The cafe has a layout that varies on its weekly theme. Each theme lasts for one week and it changes after the week is over. The purpose of this is to keep customers' interest and give a variety of themes. Themes include: Pretty Cure, dandere with cat ears, Haruhi, tsundere, kuudere, Sailor Moon, little sister, big sister, schoolgirl, Vocaloid, kemonomimi, etc. However, what makes the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe stand out is the attire of its waitresses, whose theme varies depending on the weekly theme. Sometimes, the cafe has no theme and is just a regular maid cafe, but you can have them dress up in any outfit you want (from a choice of costumes they have) with the pose you want. Then you can take a picture and the maid decorates it with stickers and uses markers to draw on it; it costs 7.80 (780 yen) to do this and it can be done at "no theme" or when a theme occurs, but it costs 9.00 (900 yen) to get a picture on a theme. On "no theme" only, courses can be ordered from the menu. There is also the option for customers to dress up in any costume they want, including the maid uniforms, and they can also take photos and decorate them. Certain themes have table charges and other themes--such as "no theme"--don't. The maids perform concerts for the customers and they also do special events. There are "idol maids" who are maids and also idols who create songs that are just for the cafe; they sing, dance, and promote themselves and the cafe. Some idol maids--like Amaimomo--stay at the cafe while other idol maids--like Akemi and Erin--only stay for special and exclusive events and concerts. The waitresses themselves are young as well, with ages probably ranging from middle school to high school level; there also a few maids that are of college or university age. Bunny Gekkono, Itsuki Oak, Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano, Kashikoi Kusabana, and Daisy Kurumi are shown to be some of the workers. The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe partly gets its name from the powerful warm feeling of love that the customers feel. Outifts The maids wear different outfits depending on the maid cafe's current theme. On "no theme", the maids wear the standard black and white maid cafe uniform that has their choice of color tie with a black and/or white hair accessory of their choice. A pink tie for Bunny, a green tie for Itsuki, a yellow tie for Amaimomo, a dark pink tie for Kashikoi, a navy blue tie for Daisy, a yellow-orange tie for Akemi, and a blue tie for Erin. When a theme occurs, the maid café uniform changes to fit accordingly to the current theme. For example, they wear Pretty Cure cosplay outfits if the week's theme is Pretty Cure and so on. Menu Like most maid cafes, the menu of the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe consists of meals and beverages served in traditional restaurants given a special touch. The menu matches the current weekly theme and when the theme changes, the menu also changes. However, some meals and beverages are the same. Most of the meals are given new names which tie in to the various themes of the cafe and the customers may also have a ketchup or sauce scribble courtesy of the waitress assigned to them, free of charge. The maids, along with customers, would say certain things and do certain actions to make their food and drinks taste more delicious. There are courses that can only be ordered alongside the menu items on "no theme". For a regular meal, the individual maids would say their own "love spell" such as: "Moe-Moe Love Beam!" for Bunny, "Moe-Moe Kyun-Kyun Rin~!" for Itsuki, "Moe-Moe Oishi~nare!" for Amaimomo, "Moe-Moe Kyun-Kyun Beam!" for Kashikoi, etc. For other meals, all maids would say "Kyun-Kyun! Love-Love! Wonderful Burst!" For certain dishes and drinks, all maids would say the certain "spell" for that dish or drink. Selected Menu Items *Kira-Kira Omurice- omulette rice with ketchup scribble of customers' choice, free of charge. The most popular dish. $5.00 yen *San-San Onigiri- rice ball wrapped in seaweed and filled with umeboshi. $4.80 yen *Pika-Pika Takoyaki- takoyaki filled with minced or diced (customer's choice) octopus, tempure scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion. Brushed with takoyaki sauce and mayonnaise. $6.00 yen *Rin-Rin Salad- $3.70 yen *Shin-Shin Daifuku Mochi- small round mochi filled with anko drizzled with soy sauce or caramel sauce (customer's choice). Sprinkled with powered sugar and the waitress, along with the customers, say "Shin-shin" then they say "Pyururururun!" The container for the sugar is shaken back and forth then powdered sugar is sprinkled onto the mochi. $5.80 yen *"Yatta!" Curry Rice- $7.00 yen *"Arienai!" Tako-Takoyaki- Takoyaki that has either curry, sweet beans, or chocolate on it. $6.70 yen *"Lucky!" Beef Curry- $8.00 yen *"Chuku-Chuku" Meat Sauce Spaghetti- Spaghetti with tomato and meat sauce. $12.00 yen *"Hiku-Hiku" Demi-Glace Hamburger Steak- Hamburger steak drizzled with ketchup. Can have free-of-charge drawing and customized message of love (in ketchup) if the customer chooses to do so. $10.00 yen *"Shiku-Shiku" Hamburger Steak- Hamburger steak drizzled with hot sauce or seasoned with spices (customers' choice). $12.00 yen *"L-O-V-E" Cream Spaghetti- Creamy spaghetti with crab meat. $11.00 yen *"Lovely" Pork Cutlet Curry Rice- $9.00 yen *Doki-Doki Cream Stew- a yōshoku dish made with chicken or pork (customer's choice), mixed vegetables, carrots, potatoes, and cabbage, cooked in thick white roux. Water or milk is added (customer's choice) after the vegetables and meat are cooked. The third most popular dish. $12.00 yen *"Sugoi!" Hayashi Rice- a yōshoku dish made with beef, onions, and button mushrooms in a thick demi-glace that contains tomato sauce. The sauce is served on top or beside steamed rice. The sauce is drizzled with fresh cream. $9.70 yen *Oishinbou Pork-Bone Broth Ramen- Noodles that are either hard or soft (customer's choice). $7.80 yen *Kyun-Kyun Cheese Pizza- Pizza that can be sprinkled with cheese (customer's choice). The second most popular dish. $6.00 yen *"D-E-L-I-G-H-T-F-U-L" Ice Cream Sundae Delight- ice cream sundae with syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. Flavors are decided by the customer. $12.00 yen *Mononopu Chiffon Cake- $5.80 yen *Niku-kani Chocolate Cake- $4.00 yen *"Your Best! My Best!" Strawberry Shortcake- $4.00 yen *"You Are the Best!" Pudding- Comes in many flavors (customer's choice) with a free of charge drawing and writing in chocolate, caramel, or strawberry syrup. $3.80 yen *Puru-puru Pudding- Vanilla pudding with chocolate syrup on top. Can have drawing in chocolate syrup. $5.70 yen *Kyou Popcorn- a variety of popcorn flavors. Maid pours popcorn into customer's bowl through a bottle. $4.00 yen *The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe Meal- contains Kira-Kira Omurice, Rin-Rin Salad, Doki-Doki Cream Stew, Kyun-Kyun Cheese Pizza, a drink of the customer's choice, and a dessert of the customer's choice. First-timers often order this if they can't decide on what to eat. $12.00 yen *Fairytail Fruit Juice- Drink that has fruit juice mix in it. While it is shaken, the waitress and the customers say "Moe-moe!", "Kyun-kyun!", "Doki-doki!," "Kira-kira!," "Tsun-tsun!", "Dere-dere!," "Bowwow!," "Meow-meow!", and "Oishikuna~re!" Then the maid says, "Moe!!!" The drink is poured into glasses. $4.00 yen *Niku-niku Ice Coffee- $4.50 yen *Kani-kani Milk Tea- $4.00 yen *Triple Love-love Melon Soda- Soda that has watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew. $3.90 yen *"C-H-A-R-M-I-N-G" Cream Coffee- Warm coffee that has a drawing of customer's choice in chocolate syrup. It also has cream and sugar added in it. $5.00 yen *Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Smoothie- Strawberry smoothie that has a fresh strawberry in it and with the customer's choice of their favorite color straw. $12.00 yen Courses *Tsundere Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, and "Your Best! My Best!" Strawberry Shortcake. *Little Sister Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, and Shin-Shin Daifuku Mochi. *Big Sister Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, and Niku-kani Chocolate Cake. *Kuudere Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, San-San Onigiri, and Mononopu Chiffon Cake. *Dandere Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, Pika-Pika Takoyaki, and "You Are the Best" Pudding. *Schoolgirl Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, "L-O-V-E" Cream Spaghetti, and Puru-puru Pudding. *Meganekko Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, Doki-Doki Cream Stew, and Shin-Shin Daifuku Mochi. *Kemonomimi Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, "Chuku-Chuku" Meat Sauce Spaghetti, "Hiku-Hiku" Demi-Glace Hamburger Steak, or "Shiku-Shiku" Hamburger Steak, and "D-E-L-I-G-H-T-F-U-L" Ice Cream Sundae Delight. Games Like most maid cafes, the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe has a variety of games that the maids can play with customers. Examples include video games, card games, board games, and arcade games. The games are free to play, except the arcade games which costs between $0.25-$5.00 (25-500 yen) depending on the game, and if a customer wins a game, they get points which they can spend to get rewards like taking a free-of-charge picture with yourself and the waitresses, using the gachapon to get a toy which costs $1.00 (100 yen), and other rewards. Video games, card games, board games, and arcade games do not count for points. The points are added to a master/mistress card that is given to the customer--which can be bronze, copper, silver, gold, or platinum--that is used for special prizes, free souvenirs, autographs from the maids, coupons that match the current theme, exclusive events, gift shop "credit cards", etc. *Video games- Free to play. *Card games- Free to play. *Board games- Free to play. *Arcade games- $0.25-$5.00 yen *Pop the Pirate's Head- Players put sticks in slots on the pirate. The player that makes the pirate's head pop off loses. Free to play. *Alligator Bite- Players push down a tooth from the alligator's mouth. If a player's hand gets "bitten" by the alligator, they lose. Free to play. *Chickadee Chopsticks- Players have a time limit of 5 minutes to get as many chicks into a bowl as possible using chopsticks. The player who has the most chicks after time is up wins. Free to play. *Moe-Moe Rock-Paper-Scissors- Players play a game of rock-paper-scissors. The player who gets a winning sign (rock beats scissors, paper beats rock, and scissors beats paper) wins. Free to play. *Whack-A-Mole- Players have a time limit of 5 mintues to use a hammer to tap the mole on the head to get points. Moles wearing a yellow hat are worth 1 point, moles wearing a red hat are worth 2 points, moles wearing a blue hat are worth 3 points, moles with an orange hat are worth 5 points, and moles with a green hat are worth 10 points. The player with the most points after time is up wins. Free to play. *Tic-Tac-Toe- Players either draw an "X" or "O" on the board. The first person to get three in a row wins. Free to play. *Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots- Players play with the robots. The person who knocks out the other's robot wins. Free to play. *Whack-a-Wacky Gator- Players have a time limit of 5 minutes to use a hammer to tap the alligator on the head to get points. Alligator is worth 6 points. The player with the most points after time is up wins. Free to play. Staff *Kashikoi Kusabana: head maid (movie-only character) *Bunny Gekkono: maid *Itsuki Oak: maid *Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano: idol maid *Daisy Kurumi (crossover character): maid *Akemi Kiiro: idol maid *Erin Blue: idol maid Customers Frequent Customers *Other members of Sailor Suit Pretty Cure *Other members of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure *Regular customers Other Customers *Other Pretty Cures *Semi-regular customers *Occasional customers *Tourists Trivia *The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe is the first cosplay maid cafe in the Pretty Cure series. *The menu items and the cosplay outfits that the maids wear make many Pretty Cure references. **In fact, the name of the cafe partly comes from Mana Aida's catchphrase: "kyun-kyun", which is the onomatopoeia that is used to express the tightening of one’s chest caused by the powerful warm feelings of love; the atmosphere of the cafe causes this feeling in the customers who go there. *The cosplay cafe is also popular with the other Pretty Cures, not just with the Sailor Suit Cures. *The Sailor Suit Cures who don't work at the cafe often hang out here. *The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe is very popular in Yumehara Town and people from all over the world go to this cafe. **It is very popular with the tourists and is a well-known and popular tourist site. *It used to be a cafe called Hon Manga Cafe where people would eat snacks and desserts, drink tea and coffee, and read books and manga before it closed down due to it no longer being popular and was reopened into the well-known Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe. *In the future, it will have multiple locations in Japan, the United States, and many other countries. *The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe and Kawaii Paradise often do cross-promotions for each other. *The owners of Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe and Kawaii Paradise are close friends. *The most popular themes are Pretty Cure and Vocaloid while the most popular courses are the Tsundere, Dandere, Schoolgirl, and Kemonomimi Courses. *The person who helped create Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe is Kashikoi Kusabana who is also the head maid. *Many people come to the cafe on a daily basis. *The customers are all ages, ranging from little kids to the elderly. Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Locations Category:User: Cure Wonder